Wandering Child
by vampgirl40
Summary: Marie was escaping an abusive, dangerous relationship and knew her only chance was to become a Vampire's Donor. Can Josef, his friends and a hot scottish Vampire keep her safe?
1. You Found Me

**This is my first FanFic, so feedback and suggestions are welcomed. Please no Flames!**

**I do not own Moonlight or it's characters, especially Josef, too bad! My Character,Conor, is very loosely based on Gerard Butler's character Dracula ( just appearance, and the fact he's a vampire) I make no money off of this, just for pleasure only.**

Chapter One: You Found Me Rated PG-13

Marie slowly attempted to reach up to the door knob, her dislocated shoulder was screaming out in pain. She was lying on the floor with her other arm tucked underneath her body where she had lain for close to 3 hours. It was numb, asleep and useless. She had dared not moved until David had fallen asleep, or passed out in a drunken stupor. Her right eye was also throbbing and partially closed from where David's closed fist had connected with her face only hours ago. She could still feel the blood trickling down her cheek. It was time to get out. Despite the threats to kill her if she left, which she knew he would make good on, it was time to take her friend Ariel up on her offer.

Marie had finally gotten out of the bedroom, her good arm coming back to life. She quietly grabbed her purse, cell phone, and the hidden business card taped to the underside of the bathroom sink. She quietly walked out the door to the hallway of the condo, slowly closing the door so as not to wake the sleeping monster. It had all started out nice enough, and when the verbal abuse started, she tried to leave. She was not one for putting up with that kind of bullshit, but bad things started to happen, the stalking, her brother's fatal "accident". She stayed, then came the psychological and physical abuse, but before now, he made sure the bruises and injuries could be covered. She tried again to leave...another death occurred. "You ought to know by now darlin', you are never getting away from me, EVER! The more you try, the worse the punishment, now get down!" Marie had assumed the position on the floor, her shirt ripped from her back, the whip singing through the air followed by searing pain and blood. Anyone who could see her naked would see the full extent of the evil that was David.

Ariel hung up the phone and looked at her "friend" Josef. She was visibly shaken. Josef trained his brown eyes on Ariel and walked over to her, taking a finger and tipping her chin up. " What's wrong babe, tell Daddy Josef." Josef pulled Ariel into his arms and stroked her forearm up and down in a motion meant to comfort her, while placing his face in the crook of her neck, sniffing appreciatively, her warm A+ blood thrumming under the surface. Josef was a vampire.

"It's my friend, Marie, her psycho boyfriend has managed to really beat her good this time. He dislocated her shoulder and blackened and bloodied her eye!"

Josef's eyes flashed silver and he could feel his fangs descend. Passion or anger did this to him, the latter being the cause this time. No one should ever touch a woman like that, he thought to himself.

"Sweetheart, what do you expect me to do? You know I don't get involved with human affairs, that's what the police are for. You could always give her Mick's number."

"She won't tell the police, he has ties to the police. She won't go to the hospital, he knows too many people there as well. He has too many ties to too many people, and he's killed before. Her Brother, another friend. And I didn't know how bad it was until now Josef, he's been doing awful, awful things to her, and she's finally gotten the courage up to get away, finally!" Ariel paused for a moment, not knowing how Josef was going to react to her next bit of news. " And Josef...she knows all about us, Vampires, Freshies, all of it."

Josef was a 400 plus year old vampire, one who believed in keeping what he and others of his kind were, a secret from the humans. He remembered all to well, and not so fondly, crazy villagers with their pitchforks and stakes. Now, he was a multi-billionaire hedge fund trader, the owner of Kosten Industries. A shrewd, cut throat businessman/vampire who took his food in the form of Freshies. Young, beautiful, smart and sophisticated ladies, some models, some actresses, who fed him his meals and kept him sated and alive. In return, his bite gave them pleasure, and he treated them well, unlike most vampires. He showered them with beautiful clothes, jewels and for a select few, exclusivity, having them live with him, one of them was even closer than he could ever want, and he was still struggling with THAT relationship. His heart belonged to Sarah, a young woman he met over 50 years ago, a human woman, who he had unsuccessfully tried to turn, and had now lain in a coma still.

Ariel was new to exclusivity, but this news had him slightly angered, and slightly sad. " Why my princess? Why would you tell an uninvited outsider about this? Let the explanations begin my dear, and tread softly."

"Marie is a smart, stunning and shrewd girl, she needs protection Josef, needs it bad. She has Nowhere to turn, no one to help, he's seen to that. And now that she has finally left him, she's in more danger Josef. I told her a while back about this option, told her it would be safe, that the vampire who owned her would protect her and I told her that if the vampire was not you or Mick, that you would be sure it would be someone who would be trustworthy. Please Josef! She did not tell, she never would, ever." Ariel was sobbing onto Josef's silk cotton Armani blue pin stripe shirt. Josef sighed, though he really had no need to, since he did not breathe anymore, it was just a comforting habit to him. He stroked Ariel's long, black curly hair, which hung in waves down to her waist. He had a thought, a brilliant thought. Weren't they all though?

" Babe, I just don't have room for any more girls." Ariel looked up at him in panic, her green eyes widened. Josef chuckled, he always liked to be a little snarky. " I do, however, know someone perfect to fill the position." Josef smirked, and pulled out his cell phone. " Babe, I need to take this in private, get me a whiskey would you? You know, the way I like it. And then take your friend over to Guillermo, he'll fix her shoulder and her eye for her. Then, I want you to bring her over tomorrow night, lend her one of your dresses, the pink one I think, It will look good with her blonde hair and hazel eyes, and accents her curves just right."

"Ok Josef, but Guillermo, the coroner?" asked Ariel. "You said no hospital right? He'll keep his mouth shut. Then bring her over to Mick's, he'll be expecting her." Ariel walked out of the room with a quiet swish of her dress, the strapless emerald green one with the high skirt and slit up the side which showed off her shapely legs. He was glad he'd bought it. But on to more pressing business, time to call Conor, an old, old friend. Older than his 400 years, Conor was over 700, 742 to be exact. Conor was from Scotland, had fought with the legendary William Wallace and died at the Battle of Falkirk, fighting alongside Wallace. Then Reborn to a sire impressed with his passion and fighting skills. Conor was over 6 feet tall with piercing green/blue eyes whose stillness could unnerve the oldest of vampires. He had known Conor for years, 375 of them to be exact. And he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Conor would be the Vampire for Marie.

"Hello Conor...It's Josef. I have a situation..."

Conor Graham had just stepped out of his spacious walk-in shower, loathe to leave the pounding pulse of the built in rain and shower jets coming from the ceiling and sides of the dark, grey marble tiles. He ran his fingers through his wavy, shoulder length dark, brown hair, and was getting ready to wrap his naked, muscular form in a towel, when he heard the phone ringing. He put the towel on around his waist and padded out to the library to answer the phone. He saw on the caller ID that it was his friend Josef. " This should be interesting." Conor thought aloud. "What's up Mate? Looking to divest me of more stock?" Conor had a soft voice with a scottish accent. He listened to Josef intently, cutting him off " No Josef, I've told you time and time again, while I appreciate the human female form and it's many, many pleasures I do not do personally owned Freshies mate, it's the bag or girls from Valis, or on rare occasions, from your parties that's it Josef...ok you git I'm listening." Conor poured himself a glass of whiskey, Balvenie Cask 191, one of the best,and most expensive scotch whiskeys. He pulled out a small crystal bottle of blood and added some into the glass. After listening to Josef for another 5 minutes, Conor spoke softly into the phone. He felt the tick in his jaw. "Ok mate, I'll do it, what time do you want me there?"

Marie stood nervously with Ariel, smoothing down the skirt of her pink satin dress. " I don't know if this was such a good idea Ari, what if he comes looking for me? What will happen then? He'll kill me, you, all of these guys, what if Josef can't protect me?' Marie's voice was getting louder, more full of fear, it caught the attention of all of the freshies and vampires in the room. Josef rushed over to the pair along with someone new that had walked into the room. Josef went to comfort Marie, like he had earlier in the evening, twice. Marie had just met Josef, and she did not know why, but he made her feel comfortable, even made her laugh. But the new man with him, no, correction, the new vampire with him, stopped Josef. "No Josef, let me." Marie looked up into the most mesmerizing pair of blue/green eyes she had ever seen. The Vampire was over six feet at least, with wavy brown hair, kissable, full lips and a chiseled jaw and cheekbones. His voice was soft, with a scottish brogue that would melt butter, it certainly was making her melt. The vampire reached up to caress Marie's cheek, the injured one which she had carefully placed tattoo cover to attempt to hide the purple bruise, she flinched, as was her natural reaction to a man's hand these days. Despite what he did to her feelings, she was still terrified. Conor rubbed his thumb softly over the bruise. " It's okay love, he's never going to hurt you again, of that fact, I can promise you."

Ariel stepped into Josef's arms, watching with him in interest the interaction between the other Vampire and her friend. " Wow! Where did you find him Josef?" Josef turned Ariel around to face him as he chuckled. " Don't make me have to kill him babe, I'm your Vampire, not Kilt boy over there."

Josef smiled and gently grabbed Ariel's bare arm, his eyes turning that familiar silver that made her shiver and he bit her wrist, his teeth sliding in like a hot knife through warm butter, making Ariel moan and toss her head back.

Marie watched the feeding between Josef and Ariel with interest. She took a shuddering breath and held her arm up to the vampire, as Ariel did to Josef, figuring it was now or never. Conor smiled. "I don't expect you to do that right now, we don't even know each others names yet, well, I do know that your name is Marie, right love? My name is Conor." He picked up Marie's hand and kissed it, then ran his thumb over the top in lazy circles. " If you don't bite me, then someone else can claim me, isn't that true Conor? Do you not want me? I don't know a lot about this Freshie stuff." Marie nervously swallowed. Conor put an arm around Marie's back, noting that she flinched, and winced in discomfort. He slowly and carefully walked her over to Josef's leather sofa, handling her like a fragile china doll. He patted the seat cushion. "Sit down love, let's talk – let's get to know one another and have some questions answered, I know you have them, I know you are are untasted by others of my kind. But first, I want to assure you that the man who did this..." Conor ran his thumb gently over Marie's eye and cheek, so softly, she could barely feel it. "And this..." He ran his large, but gentle hand over her shoulder, slowly moving down her arm and back up in a soothing motion. Then Conor lightly touched her back, not causing the pain she expected, but a small shiver through her body. What was he doing to her? She thought. "And this... Will be found, will be punished, and will regret the day that he dared lay a hand on you, on this, you can trust." And for the first time in as long as she remembered, she trusted that this was the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **

** Never Say Never**

** _-The Fray_**

Conor left Marie seated on the couch in Josef's library. After calming and attempting to reassure her that she would be safe, He turned to her and said, "Now love, I'm just going to have a chat with Josef for a bit, I'll be back momentarily. Will you be alright?" He lifted her chin with two fingers, looking into her eyes. "Hmm?"

"Yes..I..I think so. I am a little freaked out by this." Marie stared into Conor's eyes, thinking that if she wasn't careful, she could get lost forever.

Conor gave a slight nod of his head, validating her feelings. "I promise, we will get to those questions, as I'm sure you have many. I'll have Josef send in Ariel, so that you may have some company and ask her questions only a human female could answer. But you should know, I'm not Josef. While we may have similarities, I don't have the same attitude about freshies that he does. I actually don't care for having more than one exclusive at a time...not that I've had one of late."

He then gave her good shoulder a reassuring squeeze and smiled at her.

Marie attempted a weak smile, nervously darting her eyes around the room.

"Come on, you can do better than that love. I don't bite.." He winked at her. "Not yet anyway."

Marie had to smile at that. He was quite charming.

" That's better love, that's the smile I expect to see." Conor walked out of the library. He didn't know why, but Marie had already managed to get slightly under his skin. She was pretty. Even with the nasty bruise under her eye, which despite her best efforts to cover up, was swollen and slightly blemished her good looks. " I can't fall for a human...can I?" He thought to himself.

He saw Josef standing with his freshie, Marie's friend, by his side. It always had amused him that human women were so susceptible to the allure and dominance of their kind, doing whatever it took to please their vampire, never wanting to fall from favor. But from what Josef had told him, Marie was a survivor, a fighter. He could not stand simpering, manipulative women, and was glad she did not appear to be one of those.

Josef looked up from his conversation to see Conor coming out of the library and signaling to him with a nod that he needed to talk. Josef was glad of it. Not that he did not enjoy the titillating conversation with the ladies, but he could fully relax with the other vampire.

"Ladies, my pets, Daddy has some business to attend to...Ariel babe? Could you run those hot little legs into the library and tell little Marie about the vampire birds and the bees?" He placed a soft kiss on Ariel's forehead. Then whispered into her ear. " Then maybe big daddy Josef can teach you a little something about the birds and the bees later." Josef grinned then sent Ariel off with a swat on her bottom. He grabbed his glass of whiskey, blooded, just like his girls knew he liked it. And walked into his study, Conor following behind him.

Josef led Conor over to an overstuffed leather chair and motioned for him to sit down. " Can I get one of the ladies to freshen your drink? Maybe a little fang on skin action? Or have you tasted the fair Marie yet? I hear she's O negative..the universal donor." Josef asked, motioning one of the ladies on standby in the office.

Conor shook his head. "No Josef, I'm good I'm still nursing this whisky. And no, I have not tasted her yet. But without offense to the ladies present, this conversation is private."

Josef snapped his fingers. "Ladies...privacy." Josef waited until the girls filed out of the room, and the last one shut the door. He settled back in his leather office chair. "Ok...shoot."

Conor leaned in towards Josef. " First, know that I would not have taken this on but for debt I owe you for saving my life all of those years ago when those crazy freshies tried to serve me up on a platter for something I never did,"

Josef let one of his best , snarky laughs . " Well, that'll teach you for not learning the art of seduction of freshies, like the master here." He said, pointing at himself

"In any event.. tell me more about this David character. I take it he's not a vamp, I've seen no bite marks on her. You said you would tell me what he did to her. I've already noticed the eye, and the shoulder. But what happened to her back? I noticed her reaction when I put my arm around her." Conor took a swig of his whiskey, feeling anger boil up inside of him towards this David, who dared touch a woman, this way.

" He obviously like to beat her. You may want to ask her all of the details, I only know that I had heard enough when Ariel told me that this was not the first time this weasel pulled this crap. "He killed her brother and one of her friends and was somehow smart enough to not get caught."

Josef watched with curiosity as his friend's face contorted with anger. Had he chosen right? He thought so, but this reaction could be just to the thought of a man hurting a woman. He didn't get this far in business not to learn that valuable information could be obtained just by pressing the right buttons.

" He want's her dead, and just not in the simplest of terms. He wants to do things to her that would make anything our kind has ever done look like an act of mercy" Josef sat back in his chair, waiting, watching.

Conor stood up, gripping the glass of whisky with ever increasing strength til Josef heard the sound of breaking glass. Conor had shattered the glass in his grip, causing shards of glass and whiskey to go flying on to his carpet.

"That's not gonna happen Josef. Tell me. Just where do I find this coward? Because in the off chance that I don't kill him, he'll wish he was dead."

In the library, Ariel was sitting with Marie. She grabbed her friend's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. " He seems nice Marie, did he bite you yet?"

"No Ari, maybe he decided that he doesn't want to. Why would this guy want to take on what I'm bringing to the table. Hell, I wouldn't want to deal with me either. Exactly what is expected of me as a Freshie?" asked Marie

Ariel sighed, then settled back onto the sofa. " I saw the way he looked at you Marie, so if he hasn't bitten you yet, he may be waiting. I know you are scared, and they can taste that in our blood. There's a reason why we are called _willing_ freshies."

"oh, ok that makes some sense. So my job is to come to him willingly and feed him?" Marie turned her body so she was facing Ariel.

"Kind of, I can only tell you what Josef does, I think Conor will have some different rules but... An exclusive Freshie lives with her vampire. She feeds only him, and in Josef's case there are a few of us, so we are on a rotation schedule. Feeding every night from the same freshie is just not a good idea. We signed a contract, and in return for feeding him and being at his beck and call, we get a safe roof over our heads, and most anything we could ask for. "

Marie looked intrigued at the prospect of being Conor"s willing freshie, but she wondered how many women he had living with him. She supposed this was just one of the many questions she would have to ask him.

"So, where does he bite you? And what does it feel like? I saw you and Josef earlier, and you looked like you enjoyed it?" Marie asked

"Well, it doesn't hurt, they make sure of it for you. To me, it's almost, if not better than having sex. It has a warmth and a chill at the same time. He can take from your wrist, which is the most common area, or your neck. Ariel leaned in close to Marie and whispered. " And if you are very good, and _very exclusive_, he'll drink from your femoral artery in your leg." Ariel grinned, and sat up. " Again, that's Josef. I can't speak for Conor. I can tell you that he will keep you safe, Josef has sworn this to me. I don't know what Conor is going to expect of you, but I honestly think that it will all turn out fine. Just don't try lying to them, they know it. After you've given him your blood, there will be a sort of bond between you, and he will be able to know you and your needs better than you can." Ariel sighed loudly.

"Ok, I think I can handle this...I-I-think." Marie said. She didn't see Conor and Josef standing in the doorway.

"You can love, and I think it's time we went back to my home...your home. You look tired, and I'd like to show you around and talk a bit." Conor held out his hand to Marie. "Come Marie."

Marie stood up from the couch and looked at Ariel, who nodded to her. She walked to Conor and put her hand in his. As she walked out of the library. She noticed Josef standing outside the door. He took her free hand in his and squeezed gently. " It will be fine babe, you couldn't be in better hands. Well..except for mine, and if you ever get tired of the old geezer, there's always a room for you here." He grinned. Marie gave him a quick hug. "Thanks Josef."

Conor rolled his eyes at Josef. "Keep it up Kosten, keep it up." Conor smiled at Marie. "Ready to go?"

Marie nodded her head and walked out the door and into the night air with Conor. A valet drove a sleek black Mercedes AMG SL 65 up to the door. Conor tipped the valet and led Marie to the passenger side of the car, opening the door and helping her in to the seat. He reached over her to click the seatbelt into place, and Marie caught his fresh, woodsy scent. She liked it. " Can't be too safe."

Conor belted himself into the sports car and drove off, heading towards his home, silently thanking Josef for asking him to take on this Freshie. She would prove to be interesting, once her "problem" was quickly and efficiently dealt with. But what neither of them knew, was that their problem would be much harder to deal with than they could have realized.

Marie was in for the fight of her life.


	3. Chasing Cars

**Chapter 3 PG 13 (for some suggestive themes, swearing)**

**Chasing Cars**

**_Snow Patrol_ **

Conor pulled up out side of a large, wrought iron gate. He punched a code into a keypad unit and the gate swung open. After a short ride up a winding driveway, Conor stopped in front of a large, modern mansion. He opened his door and with vampiric speed, was opening the passenger door, placing a hand out to Marie to help her get out of the car.

"Here we are then, my casa du jour. I hope you like it."

"Wow Conor, this place is huge! Really nice! What do you do for a living?' Marie asked, taking in the atmosphere.

He chuckled. " Pretty much the same as Josef, Hedge funds."

"So, you and Josef are business partners then?" she asked.

Conor opened the front door, not using a key. But another, more complex electronic key pad. His house was as secure as Josef's, security guards out of site, but strategically placed. Security was of the utmost importance, due to what he was and the fact that like Kosten, he too had racked up some enemies over the years.

"Come on in. And to answer your question, Josef and I do tend to do some business together. But we 're not partners. I have my own business in New York, with offices here, London and Scotland."

Conor reached for her hand and led her in to the house.

He went over to a small electronic touch screen and punched in codes. The lights in the house came on and Marie was treated to a view of the open floor plan of the first floor. Conor then proceeded to show Marie around. After seeing the kitchen, dining room and his study, Conor led her to the living room and he sat on a beautiful leather couch. It was brown and buttery soft. He pulled Marie down by the hand.

Marie sat stiffly next to him, and before she knew it, he was pulling her into his lap.

"Relax babe, your'e tense." Conor pulled her against his chest, and started to rub her arm, lazily drawing small circles over her soft skin. When Marie would have moved, he settled her closer against him.

Marie started to relax. "So what is a hedge fund exactly?"

Conor sighed. "I don't think we need to talk about business now. I think we need to chat love. You want to know what to expect, am I right?"

Marie laid her head against Conor's hard, muscular chest. Somehow, this all felt just right. She nodded her head.

"Well, your friend has explained about freshies. So you know about that. I'll require you to feed me your blood, not every night, but 3 or 4 times a week. Now, if I were Josef, I would have other girls here so as not to endanger your health by taking too much."

Marie wondered why, but the thought of Conor drinking from other women bothered her.

Conor felt Marie stiffen up a bit. He smiled.

"But. I won't. I can drink bagged blood too, or as Josef likes to call it 'non-fat soy vegan' blood. In return, you'll live here with me, under my protection. At least until David is caught and dealt with."

Conor wondered if he would be able to let her go. He had to. It just would not work between a vampire and a human. Could it? Lord knows he listened to Mick and Josef warring with themselves over their human relationships.

Marie did not know why that last statement saddened her. " So you'll bite me, is...is there anything else?"

Conor smirked. The thought of having Marie writhing under him naked on cool satin sheets came to mind. " No love, I don't expect you to be a full service freshie." "_Not yet" he thought._

He moved Marie off of his lap and went to the bar. He poured himself and Marie a glass of whiskey. He handed Marie her glass and sat back down next to her. Marie put the glass to her lips and went to take a large swig. Conor stopped her.

"Sip it, don't gulp it." He took a mouthful of his own glass, and wished he had her blood lacing the drink. Marie surprised him by pulling a lancet out of her bag. Conor watched with rapt fascination as she proceeded to stick her finger with it in a couple of spots, then reached over to squeeze the fat drops of blood into his glass.

"Ariel told me you would like it, so she gave me some lancets, hope it's ok." she looked at Conor and crossed her fingers. Smiling at him.

Conor sipped it, and thought the taste exploding on his tongue was the nectar of the gods. He closed his eyes in pleasure. "Mmmm, shit that's good...amazing!" He pulled Marie over with a growl to once again settle in his lap. "I'm sorry love, but I need to taste you."

Marie watched as his eyes changed to a silvery-blue and she bared her neck to his face. Conor picked up her arm, wrist up. And Marie turned to watch as Conor slowly licked her wrist and then felt his teeth slide easily into the vein. There was no pain, but Marie felt a sense of warmth spreading through her body and seeming to pool in the core of her. She started to moan softly, which spurred Conor on to drink deeper. He felt Marie fading a little, and stopped.

As Conor was licking the wounds closed, Marie compared it to a cat licking up cream. If this was the life of a freshie, she'd take it.

Conor felt all kinds of emotions hitting him at once.

Guilt, for not waiting until Marie was better.

Arousal, because her blood was like nothing he'd ever tasted in all of his years, and he wanted more.

And another emotion the vampire part of him denied, wanted to fight.

Love.

He gently positioned her on the couch and kneeled in front of her. Taking her hands, he looked into her eyes. They were bright, if not heavy lidded, due to exhaustion or something else. Passion. "I'm sorry love, I shouldn't have done that so soon."

Marie smiled at him. " Why? That was incredible. It felt amazing."

"It was too soon, you need to heal up a bit more first." Marie's smile warmed his non-beating heart. He got up and started to pace the floor.

"Is that some kind of vampire thing?

"What?" He stopped to look at her.

"Pacing. I've seen Josef do it too." She looked at him quizzically.

"No, I don't think it's a vampire thing. I do it to think, to calm down. I guess you'll have to ask Josef why he does it."

He walked to the bar and pulled out a bottle of yellow liquid and poured the contents into a glass then handed it to Marie.

"What's this?" She asked smelling it.

"It's just some lemon flavored water with vitamins and minerals and some herbal ingredients that strengthen your blood and iron reserves. Drink it up babe" he sat next to her and helped her tip the glass to get every drop.

"So, how are your shoulder and eye feeling?"

"Better, Guillermo did a good job patching me up." Marie yawned and tried to cover it with her hand.

Conor put his hand on Marie's face, cupping it gently. "What happened with your back?"

Marie stiffened up a bit and began to tell Conor about David and his abusive behavior and the nasty things he had done. She saw Conor getting angry and backed off her story. As much as she hated David, she didn't want Conor to go running out and going after him right now. The faster he caught him, the faster her protection would be over.

" I'm getting kind of tired Conor, can we maybe pick this up tomorrow?"

Conor smiled at her. "Sure Love, let me show you to your room so we can get you settled in."

He reached his hand out to her and she grabbed it. They left the living room and headed down a long hallway. He stopped at a door, then opened it, ushering her in. Marie looked around in amazement, the room was larger than her apartment. The carpet was cream colored, the walls a light violet color. A huge ,king sized, four poster bed sat near the wall, but not quite against it. The comforter and sheets a rich, dark purple satin. There were many pieces of antique furniture placed around the room. Conor walked over to a large armoire.

"I had your friend pick out some clothes for you. There should be some things for you to sleep in."

He opened the doors and saw clothes neatly hanging. Shirts, jeans, dresses, eyes stopped on the lingerie, and he reached out to touch one of the satin scraps of fabric. His mind immediately picturing Marie wearing this and nothing else, reaching her hand out to him, inviting him into the large bed with her. He shook his head and grinned.

"There is also a bathroom with a whirlpool tub and a shower. Fully stocked." Again, his mind wandered to Marie, naked in the shower, beckoning to him. He had to get out of this room and fast. He walked over to Marie and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sleep Marie. We'll talk tomorrow. If you need anything, you know where I am."

Conor left Marie, walking out of the room and closing the door.

Marie sighed and padded over to the armoire and opened it. She looked over the clothing and smiled when she saw the nighties. She could imagine wearing them for Conor, having him run his cool hands over her legs, arms, neck...and she shivered. She pulled open one of the drawers and found a selection of t-shirts and ladies boxers, her usual style. She selected a pink tank top and cotton boxers with pink paisley and headed off to shower.

MLMLMLML

Conor took a sip of his whiskey. The blood was singing to his senses. He had never tasted anything quite like Marie's blood. All others had and would pale in comparison. As he looked out over the panoramic view of LA from the living room balcony windows, he knew there and then that there was no way he was giving her up.

He listened closely with his preternatural hearing. The shower. Marie was in it. It took all of his will not to go rushing into that bathroom and join her. But he knew he had to give her time, and there was still the matter of David. That little matter had to be dealt with. Marie needed to know without a shadow of doubt that she was at long last safe. And she would be. With Conor. He took another drink from the glass, closed his eyes and growled.

"Mine."


	4. Bring Me To Life

Chapter 4 PG 17 (sexual situations, language)

One week later:

Marie looked at her reflection in the dressing table mirror, hardly recognizing the girl peering back at her. She was settling well into Conor's home and routines. He had not drunk from her again since that first evening, but she had blooded his nightly whisky for him. Evenings were spent with her in his lap, their heads together like school children, telling each other tales of their pasts . Although he never pressed her, she was ready to talk about David sooner than she expected.

"Tell me did you stay?" Conor asked.

"I tried, I really tried." She looked away

He lifted her chin.

"There's nothing you can tell me that will shock me or make me think any less of you."

"I was afraid."

"He hurt you."

Marie nodded. "And not just me. In the beginning he's so charming you don't mind telling him everything about yourself, about your family, your friends, and by the time you figure out that the violence isn't just because he's had one too many, or because he's had a bad week, it's too late. He knows exactly how to pressure you, who to hurt in ways that will hurt you the most."

" And the police?

"David is old money. His father is Senator Mark Warner. And his mother is Patrice Markham She owns half the hotels in LA. A lot of people owe them a lot of favors"

Conor rubbed a hand across his jaw. A dull anger was spreading through his chest. He was beginning to understand her dilemma.

Marie felt safe here with Conor, especially knowing that he and his friends, Josef, and Mick were working together to keep her that way. But they'd come up against a brick wall. David had dropped off the radar. This didn't surprise her, he seemed to have a sixth sense about trouble and when he needed to disappear for a while, he did. Even Ryder England, the vampire whose computer tracking skills were legendary, couldn't seem to find a trace of him. For now, he was in the wind, and Marie had her fearless protectors. She would worry about David when the time came.

She brushed out her hair and pulled back the covers on the king size bed.,sinking into the cool comfort of the satin sheets, wishing Conor was there with her.

MLMLML

Conor and Josef were sitting in Conor's study. Conor offered Josef a glass of whiskey.

"So, how was she? Please tell me you have at least licked a paper cut or something?" said Josef, raising an eyebrow. " Come on man, dish."

"You tell me." Conor pulled out a tiny bottle and squeezed an eye dropper full of blood into Josef's glass.

Josef took a sip, closing his eyes the way a man does when he appreciates a fine vintage.

"Well?"

"Tell me you're tapping this on a regular basis and she's in bed because you wore her out from drinking and seducing her brains out. Because if not my man, I'll gladly add her to my exclusive stock."

"I drank from her once. Unlike you, Lothario boy, I'm willing to wait. I want her fully healthy first. And just so we're clear..."Conor leaned over Josef's chair. "She's. Mine."

Josef grinned. "Relax brother, she's all yours. I've seen the way she looks at you. If I wanted her for myself, I wouldn't have called you. Any news?"

Conor let out an aggravated breath and ran his hands through his hair.

"For a human, this guy is good at pulling a disappearing act. He..."

Suddenly an ear piercing scream filled the air. The two vampires flew out of the study and down the hall to Marie's room. She was sitting straight up in bed, her eyes open but unseeing and she hadn't stopped screaming.

Conor wrapped himself around her, his hands on the side of her face, whispering to her gently.

"Marie love, wake up, look at me...look at me."

Her eyes began to focus, the cool hands on her face bringing her out of her nightmare.

"What...what?" Tears started to pool in her eyes and flow down her cheeks. Conor wiped them away with his thumbs.

"It's okay love. Shh… I'm here, nothing can hurt you now." He pulled Marie to his chest and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head and rubbing her back.

Josef stood back, watching the interchange. His friend loved her. He could see it, and it choked him. Sarah. He remembered soothing Sarah this way. But this was now, this was Conor. Conor was much older than Josef, and in Josef's long acquaintanceship with him, he'd learned that his friend had avoided relationships like the plague. He only ever had casual dalliances with women, and they were usually vampires. He could see that it was time. His friend had chosen well.

"Ok, awkward. And as much as I love awkward, I have a freshie or two that I've been neglecting." Josef made as if to leave, then hesitated, looking back at Conor.

" Drink from her Conor, she needs it... You need it. Stop denying each other. Bye kids."

Marie grabbed on to Conor's shirt. "Please Conor, I'm healed. I need you. Don't you want me?"

She was right. She'd been fully healed for days. What was he waiting for? Conor let out a seductive growl and laid her down on the bed. He unbuttoned her top, baring her breasts, and sucked in a breath of appreciation. He placed a hand on one of the soft swells and rubbed his thumb over a nipple. Marie gasped in desire.

Conor placed his lips over her hardened nipple and licked in soft circles, then kissed his way up her collarbone and onto her throat. His tongue traced lazy circles over her jugular vein, and as his eyes turned silvery-blue, his fangs descended. His breath was cool against her neck and she arched her back, eager to feel the scrape of his fangs against her throat. Conor pulled her up to him and cupped a hand around the nape of her neck, then quickly sank his fangs into her jugular and drank.

Marie closed her eyes and cried out. She felt a sudden rush of emotion, not her own, but his. Was this the bond the other freshies talked about?

Conor felt Marie relax. This had been worth the wait, and now they would never part. He licked the stray drops of blood from his lips and lay Marie back down. She started to pull Conor down with her.

"Make love to me, Conor. Please?," she begged.

Conor smiled and brushed a lock of hair from her eyes. "Not yet love, but soon. Rest from this. I promise there will be more to come. Lot's more. I have had over 750 years to learn how love a woman, and there are a lot of things I want to do with you, to you, if you're game for it."

"Oh, yes," she blushed. "But stay with me a while. Hold me. Please?"

He pulled her to him, spooning her as if they were honeymooners on their first night of wedded bliss. Her eyes drooped. She was fading fast.

"I'm here, love. Sleep, and I'll slay your dragons, keep you safe." Then, he whispered, "I love you, little one."

Marie snuggled into Conor, hearing the words he thought he'd said too quiet for her to hear.

"Mine" she said, drifting off to sleep.

Conor smiled, silently thanking Josef.

MLMLML

Somewhere in the Carribean. 

He looked over at the girl hanging from the wall in chains. She was naked and bloody, just the way he liked them. She wasn't Marie, but she'd do in a pinch. It would take a bit more time to get his plan into action to get Marie back, but this time, he wanted her dead.

The phone rang.

"Hello. Spill it!"

"The girl is in L.A., under the protection of a Conor Graham. He's a big time CEO and hedge fund trader, A Josef Kosten and a Mick S. John are involved in this as well.

"Yeah, I've heard. Kosten Industries and Graham Corp. Who is this St John?"

"He's a PI, but they have nothing on you sir, nothing at all. But there is something else you need to know... they're vampires."

"Really? So she's become a vampire's whore. That changes things. It might take a little longer to bring my plans to fruition, but no one walks away from me and lives. I'll have her, and she'll regret the day she left me. The bitch is dead!"

The man slammed the phone down and sauntered over to the girl.

"Now where were we? Oh yes, time to scream, darlin'."

He laughed maniacally and pulled out a large serrated knife.


	5. Music of The Night

** Reminder: I do not own any Moonlight characters, especially Josef (sigh, groan) I do however own my oc's. I make no money from this, it's only for my enjoyment and hopefully yours. Please R&R And Special Thanks to my Beta Luxe de Luxe for all she's done to make this better.**

** Chapter 5 Rated R ( For Adult themes, Graphic Sex.)**

**Music of the Night**

**-_Phantom of the Opera_**

Marie stretched languidly as she woke the next day. She turned to smile at him, but he was no longer there next to her.

"He's probably in his freezer, or working." She mused aloud.

She got out of bed and gathered her underthings, a pair of jeans and a light blue t-shirt, and headed to the bathroom.

She looked at her self in the mirror, turning her neck to the side to examine the two small fang marks Conor had left the night before.

She reached up and touched the marks with her fingertips and smiled. She trailed her fingers over the marks and felt a twinge between her legs. If this was the reaction she got from just this, she wanted more.

She didn't understand why she felt this close to a man so soon, but she had dreamt of Conor before she had ever met him. But he didn't look like this. He looked like something out of a historical movie, a warrior wearing a kilt, with long hair. Kind of like that Mel Gibson movie. Funny, she hadn't even seen the movie. Maybe she'd ask Conor about it.

She went out of her room and walked down the long hallway leading to the living room. She was surprised to see that it was dusk, and wandered out onto the balcony. It was large, and overlooked a sprawling back yard with a large pool and a jacuzzi surrounded by lush gardens.

"Beautiful."

Startled,Marie turned to see Conor standing behind her. His feet were bare and he was wearing a pair of dark, body hugging jeans and not much else.

"Yes, the yard is very beautiful." She replied

Conor chuckled.

"No love, I meant you." Conor walked over to Marie and took her in his arms, raining soft kisses on her forehead, cheeks and eyelids. She sighed and melted in his arms.

"I want you Marie. Now. I can't wait anymore." He rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip.

"Do you trust me Marie?" He asked.

Marie nodded at him and swallowed. "Yes Conor, I do."

Conor pulled her against his chest and whispered into her ear, causing waves of delicious shivers to tingle down her spine.

"Good. From here on out you don't speak until I tell you to. You do what I tell you to do. I'm going to make you come like you've never come before. And I can tell that it excites you, your heart is racing, your breathing is getting faster. And I can smell the arousal pouring from between your legs. I can't wait to taste it...And your blood. Now...Go into the bedroom and strip. Not your room. My room. I'll be right there."

Marie nodded and walked with shaky legs up to Conors room. It was huge, taking up most of the second floor with a master bedroom in front, and a freezer room in the back. A large, king size, cherry four poster bed sat up against the wall. The sheets were black satin, and there were numerous pillows spread out. Dozens of candles lit the room, the only other lights on small bedside lamps on tables on either side of the bed, covered with red silk scarves.

Marie let out a nervous, shaky breath as she started to remove her clothes. Once she was fully naked, she stood next to the bed, crossing her arms over her naked breasts.

"Uncross your arms, don't hide from me." Although she hadn't heard him, there he was, leaning against the door frame,watching her the whole time.

Marie did as she was told.

"Lay down on the bed, in the middle. Stretch your arms over your head."

Marie climbed onto the bed and lay down into the center, the sheets cool against her naked back. She pulled her arms up over her head, and grabbed onto the metal slats in the headboard. She could feel herself getting wetter in anticipation. Just what was he going to do? Did he know about her secret fantasy?

"Good girl."

Conor went to a cabinet and slid open a glass panel. He turned on a stereo, and the soft strains of Phantom of the Opera's, Music of The Night started to play. He walked over to the bed and reached for the silk scarves draped over the lamp. He took Marie's arm and kissed her wrist, then gently tied it to the slat. He then cupped her face and ran his thumb over her cheekbone.

"Nod your head, yes or no, is this ok?"

Marie nodded, her breath quickening, her eyes glazing over in passion.

Conor continued with the other wrist, and then bent down to place a passionate kiss on her lips. Marie moaned in pleasure as those lips moved to her neck, his tongue darting out, his fangs gently scraping the tender skin over the twin marks he had left earlier.

He gently squeezed her breasts, his fingers rolling the nipples until they jutted out in peaks. Then his mouth followed, alternately licking and gently biting. When he had had enough, he planted a kiss on her abdomen, and looked back up at her.

"Open for me love, open your legs. And watch."

Marie did as she was told as Conor moved himself between her legs.

Conor then used his tongue to make love to her, adding his fingers and thrusting up inside her. Marie's head lolled back as she started to feel the rising tide taking her over. Conor stopped.

"Look at me. You're not coming yet babe."

"Oh, God!"

Conor chuckled.

"I didn't tell you to speak Marie."

Conor resumed his oral attentions, licking and nipping Marie's bud, his fingers resuming their thrusting, when Marie was on the precipice, his fangs descended and sank into her femoral artery. She screamed out in an earth shattering orgasm. He drank deeply, but briefly, raising his head and capturing her eyes with his own.

"We're not done yet babe."

Marie looked down between them, he was erect. She wondered how he would ever fit.

"Don't worry love, it will" he chuckled,and he thrust himself into her, filling every inch of her, knocking against the opening to her womb. He started to move slowly, allowing her to get used to him, then gradually increased his thrusting. They moved together, doing the dance as old as time. When he was approaching his release, he put his hand between Marie's legs and stroked her pearl,making her shout, screaming his name over, and over. He then reached up and released the scarves and Marie's arms wrapped around him, her fingernails digging in and scratching. He sank his fangs into her neck, causing her to scream again.

When they were done, Conor licked the wounds closed, and checked the wounds on her thigh. They were closed too, but for a single drop of blood that had run down her leg. He bent down and licked the blood trail, until all traces were gone. Marie was smiling and breathing heavily, a sheen of perspiration on her brow. Conor got off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Marie feeling alone.

"Conor?"

"Right there love." He came out of the bathroom, carrying washcloths and towels. He then got to the task of cleaning Marie, and wiping a cool cloth over her face.

"Thank-You Conor, that was amazing."

"I know."

Marie slapped him playfully

"A little full of your self aren't you?"

"No love, just agreeing with you." Conor's head turned toward's the doorway.

"We've got and Mick are here. We'll have to pick this up later." Conor swatted Marie playfully on her rear. Then grabbed her clothes and handed them to her. He folded her in his arms and kissed her.

"Get dressed and meet me downstairs. You need to have something to drink to replace those fluids. Normally I'd have you rest, but you need to tell Josef and Mick about David." 

Marie nodded and watched Conor quickly dress and head out of the bedroom.

When she reached the living room, she saw Josef and Mick. Josef was grinning at her.

"Damn babe, you are loud. I didn't know whether to come rescue you or to join in." He raised his glass of whiskey to her in salute.

Marie smirked.

"Oh Josef, your'e just jealous because you can't make your girls scream that loud."

Mick roared out in laughter, Conor joining him. Josef raised his eyebrows and smiled slyly.

"Is that a challenge babe, would you care to find out?"

Marie laughed as she took a large swig of orange juice.

"I'm good Josef, I'm happy where I am right now thank you." She went over to Conor, putting her arm around his waist.

Josef nodded.

"Yes, you are."

Mick interrupted. "Sorry folks, I need to now some personal information about David. Marie, are you up to talking about it?"

"Yes, I am. Ask away."

Mick patted the seat between him and Josef. Marie sat and began to talk.

"Okay, so, David's last name is Warner. His father is Senator Mark Warner."

Josef shook his head.

"Oh. Damn."

"What Josef? What's wrong?" said Mick

"Warner. He knows all about us, I've done business with the guy. He's told me all about his little spawn of Satan. That kid's evil. And he know's about vampires too."

"How Josef, what about keeping what we are a secret? How could you tell him and expose us all?" Mick asked incredulously.

Josef glared at Mick.

"I didn't tell him a 's a family secret."

Josef took another sip of his whiskey and looked at all of the people in the room.

"His wife. She's a vampire."


	6. Lucky

**Reminder: As usual, I do not own the Moonlight characters, but I do own Conor, Marie and Ariel and my other OC's. For all of you that are concerned about how fast things have moved between Conor and Marie, well, these things do happen. But, for them, there is a reason. Read on.**

**Chapter 6 Rated R for Violence. Warning:Incident of Rape**

**Lucky-**

**Bif Naked**

Mick, Conor and Marie had been shocked at Josef's declaration that Patrice Markham was a Vampire.

"How is that possible? Vampires can't procreate Josef, at least the last time I checked." said Mick

"He's adopted." Marie said standing up.

She rushed over to Conor, who was holding his hands out to her.

"Here love, have a seat in my lap and relax."

She settled in his lap and curled up against his cool body. It still amazed her that she could be this comfortable with him after knowing him for such a short period of time. But to her, it seemed as though they had been together forever, and she knew deep down that he would love her and keep her safe at all costs.

Conor bent down and kissed the top of Marie's head. He watched her struggle to keep her eyes open.

"I know your'e sleepy Marie so I'll make this quick," said Mick. "But do David's parent's know about the abuse you suffered?"

"Mmm...no, I never really saw them."

Marie nodded quickly off to sleep.

_They were married by the village vicar, and the celebration was in full swing. They chose a spot away from the eyes of the English and John only had eyes for each other. They had known each other since they were children, and they had fallen in love as adults. John De Graham was a fine Scottish warrior who fought along side his best friend William Wallace. The three had grown together along with William's late wife, Mara's best friend,who had been murdered by an English Lord. After that, John decided to quickly marry Mara. Though this celebration was muted, they did not want to attract any attention from the soldiers. _

_The King of England had enacted Prima Nocte or First Night. A law allowing a high ranking soldier to bed the bride on their wedding night, attempting to assure a British bloodline to breed the Scottish bloodline out of existence. _

_Unfortunately, the soldiers came, and were not fooled. They quickly dragged Mara away screaming, while holding back John and his friends from any attempts at rescuing her. Mara tried to fight the soldier away as he ripped her undergarments away, and savagely thrust his member into her virginal canal, saved only for her love. Her screams heard by John, sending him into a frenzy. She got her knee _

_loose and thrust it into the manhood of the soldier. While he was screaming, she ran from the hut he had taken her to, but he was too quick for her. He grabbed her by the hair, pulled out his wicked blade and stabbed her. _

_Mara fell to the ground as John looked on in horror. The soldiers let him go to her and he ran over and gathered her in his arms, cradling her as she lay dying. She placed her hand on his cheek and said._

"_I'm sorry John, I Love You!" And she died in his arms._

Marie was moaning in Conor's arms, causing the three vampires to stop talking. She then said " Tha Mi duihch John, Tha Gaol agam ort!" and then started the familiar screaming of her nightmares.

Conor looked at Marie in shock and disbelief.

"Mara" he whispered

Josef bolted up out of his seat when it looked like Conor wasn't doing anything about Marie's condition.

"Snap out of it man, wake her up or I will!"

Conor shook his head, as if to clear it. He placed his hands on both sides of her head.

"Marie, wake up and look at me...wake up Marie."

Marie opened her eyes, staring into Conor's eyes.

"John?" she asked.

"What the hell?, What did she say?" asked Mick

Josef glided over to the bar and poured three glasses of scotch, quickly downing one glass then refilling it. He pulled out a vial of blood from his suit jacket, and distributed it among the glasses. Then handed out the glasses to each of the vampires.

Marie attempted to take the drink and have a swig herself, but Josef stopped her.

"No No don't want that, hold on babe."

He rushed to the bar and poured her a fresh glass, no blood. And quickly stepped back over and placed the glass in her hand.

"Try this, it might be more your speed. And forget the word speed, drink s-l-o-w-l-y." Josef sat back down in his seat, crossed his legs and smirked, looking as though he were waiting for a show to begin.

Mick looked thoroughly confused and said as much to the two love birds who were staring at each other in rapt fascination.

"What the hell is going on? Who's John? Who's Mara? Josef, do you know anything about this? And again, what did she say to him?" Mick asked.

Josef pointed to Conor.

"He's John."

Then pointed to Marie.

"And, if I'm reading this right, and I usually do. She, would be the reincarnation of his wife Mara. It explains the warp speed the two of them have been going at."

Conor stared at Mick, shock and awe on his face.

"She said 'I'm sorry John, I love you.' in Scots Gaelic!"

Marie put her hands on Conor's face, while he still held her's in his hands. She looked bewildered.

"I don't get it. I have been dreaming of you, but an old version of you. Not old as in age, but old as in a long time ago, like in that Mel Gibson movie. But your name was John. And it was me, but not really me. I looked a little different and my name was Mara. We got married. But I was taken away from you on our wedding night and raped, then killed."

Conor ran his thumb over Marie's lip, then touched her cheek with his fingertips gently, as if he were afraid she were made of glass and she would break. He stared at her with wonder.

"My God, it is you. My name back when I was human was Sir John de Graham. I married you, Mara, and you were murdered the same day. I joined up with my best friend William Wallace to fight the English for revenge for your murder. I was killed at the battle of Falkirk in 1298 and was found by my sire, who thought I would make a good vampire."

He kissed her on the forehead.

"I can't believe after 750 years I've found you again, we've gotten another chance Marie. I've traveled the Earth in search of my soul, in search of one true love, and we've been reunited."

Marie caressed Conor's cheek and softly placed a kiss on his lips.

"I've never believed in reincarnation, but between the dreams, and how crazy fast this has all been. I know it's true. So, I gather this means you won't be getting rid of me after this whole David thing is done with huh?

Conor hugged her to him tightly, ignoring the hot, salty tears coming from his eyes.

"Not a chance in hell love." He growled in her ear.

Mick cleared his throat.

"Hmm...I don't remember any of this in Braveheart, I don't even remember your character being in that."

"I wasn't. I'm not sure why, considering I was Wallace's childhood friend. Not that other guy, but maybe Mel didn't want competition. But, there are some history books over on the shelf over there. Have a look, I'm in there."

Mick sauntered over to the shelves and scanned back and forth over the many books until he found an old leather bound volume titled Scottish Wars for Independence. He flipped back to the index and found the name he was looking for.

He found the pages he was looking for, and read a paragraph on the life of Sir John de Graham. Next to it was a picture of a drawing, that closely resembled Conor.

"I can't believe this, it's incredible. You were actually friends with William Wallace. I'm sorry about your wife man. But apparently, you have her back."

Conor gently kissed Marie's forehead.

"Yes, I have. And I don't ever intend on letting her go again."

Marie smiled at Conor and hooked her arms around his neck.

"Same here."

Josef grabbed Mick by his sleeve.

"Let's go man, tomorrow will be soon enough to get more information. I think these two need some alone time. Leave Conor alone with his Freshie!"

Conor growled at Josef.

"Do. Not. Call. Her. That. Ever. Again!

Josef chuckled as he peeled Conor's fingers off of his suit lapels, taking note of the angry look in his eyes.

"I was only joking brother, I know she's more than that to you. Why do you think I put you two together in the first place?"

MLMLMLMLML

Conor and Marie lay back to chest in the Jacuzzi, sated after another bout of lovemaking. Marie sighed and wriggled closer against Conor's chest, as if she were trying to burrow herself there.

He kissed the back of her head.

"Penny for them."

Marie turned her head to look at Conor face. She blinked furiously several times, trying to stop the tears threatening to spill from her eyes..

Conor quickly turned Marie to face him, his blue/green eyes full of concern.

"What's wrong Mo Cridhe?"

Marie smiled and put her hand on his cheek.

"Nothing Conor. I'm just in awe of everything that's happened. I've gone from being a punching bag to finding the man of my dreams...Literally. I can't believe I've come back to you. I have always wondered why I've had this crazy fascination with vampires and Scottish Highland romance novels. I guess this explains a lot."

"Mmm...I saw all of those romance novels of yours. The Scottish ones and the vampire ones, I'll have to check some more of them out. Lord knows that Dog-Eared book I checked out worked out well."

Conor watched Marie's face flush beet red. Now she knew where he got the little Domination scene from. He chuckled.

"You liked that I take it?"

"Yes, very much so. I like it when you take charge and tell me what to do...But only in the bedroom, I'm not into that whole 24/7 stuff."

Conor grasped her chin and gave her a soul searing kiss. One that went down to her very toes and stopped a couple places in-between.

"I know that lass. I most certainly would not have you any other way. You are a very strong woman, my little warrior. It takes a lot of courage to have weathered what you have been through and to come out of it fighting, and falling for me."

Marie gave Conor a smoldering look.

"Who says I have fallen for you?" She grinned

Conor backed her up against the edge of the tub and bent down and took her nipple in his mouth and she moaned with desire.

"You've fallen for me just as I've fallen for you my love. And I sincerely hope you intend on staying with me forever." He stopped his attentions to her breast and looked into her eyes.

Awareness dawned on Marie's face and she slowly smiled.

"Are you asking me what I think you're asking me Conor?"

He kissed her gently.

"Yes. I'm asking you for eternity, I'm asking you to let me change you."

"You know Conor, I'd love to spend forever with you, but I need a little time first, How would you do it anyway?."

Conor settled Marie back against his chest, kissing the top of her head.

"Well, I'd drink from you like I normally do, but it would be much more, almost to the point of death. Then, I'd feed you my own blood. After that, the transformation is almost instantaneous. After all that, I'd teach you to control the thirst, do what you need to survive."

Marie turned her head to look at Conor.

"And after that, would you stay with me?"

Conor chuckled, a deep, masculine sound that sounded of rich whiskey.

"Aye, always and forever my bonnie lass."


End file.
